Dessine moi un avenir
by Azurill01
Summary: Sai rencontre Ino après une visite au cimetière et c'est le début de quelque chose de nouveau...


Je ne suis pas morte ! Mais l'année scolaire dernière à été une véritable épopée, et comme à chaque fois que j'écris quelque chose il me faut ensuite plus de 4 mois avant de le poster... Voilà où j'en suis.

C'est la première fois que je me tente d'écrire quelque chose sur Sai et Ino. Pour info je n'ai pas lu les nouvelles de Naruto Hiden.

Bref, bonne lecture !

DISCLAIMER: " Je rappelle que les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination. "

* * *

Il était venu se recueillir sur le monument des héros puisque son frère ne possédait pas sa propre pierre. Il ne sait plus combien de temps il était resté ici sur place à garder les yeux fixés sur le monument. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que les souvenirs étaient encore frais dans son esprit. De cette rencontre avec son frère sur le champs de bataille. De ces souvenirs qu'il avait fait resurgir. De ces sentiments qu'il pensait avoir oublié et qui avaient refait surface.

Il rangea son carnet à dessin avant de commencer à repartir. C'est en s'avançant dans la grande allée principale qu'il la vit. Elle était seule dans ce grand cimetière, au milieu de ces innombrables tombes. Le visage baissé vers l'une d'elle, le vent soulevait ses cheveux à un rythme régulier. Même de loin il arrivait à voir la tristesse sur son visage. Il avait lu dans de nombreux livres, sur les relations entre amis, qu'il était bon que ces derniers se réconfortent dans des moments difficiles. Alors c'est sans hésitation qu'il s'avança vers elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur il commença par lire le nom inscrit sur la tombe. Inoichi YAMAKA. C'était donc à son père qu'elle était venue rendre visite.

Sentant sa présence à ses côtés elle se mit à lentement relever la tête. Il la regarda et tenta d'esquisser un sourire. Il allait commencer à lui sortir une phrase toute faite mais avant même qu'il ait pu commencer à prononcer un mot c'est elle qui parla.

-Sai, tu pleurs?

Maintenant elle n'avait plus du tout une mine triste mais était surprise. Tout en gardant ses yeux fixés sur elle, il passa une main sur sa joue et pu sentir que cette dernière était moite de larmes qu'il avait laissé s'échapper.

-C'est rien. Lui dit-il avec un sourire tout fait.

Elle arqua un sourcil d'un air dubitatif et il comprit qu'elle ne cru pas en ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

-À qui es-tu venu rendre visite ? lui demanda-t-elle intrigué.

Il la regarda un moment toujours aussi impassible. Il était rare que les gens s'intéressent à ce qu'il pouvait penser ou bien même ressentir. Il était rare que les gens s'intéressent à lui tout court.

-Je… Commença-t-il hésitant. Je suis venu voir mon frère.

Sa bouche s'ouvra pour former un « O ». Il était évident qu'elle découvrait une facette de sa personnalité que même lui ne soupçonnait pas.

Un silence s'installa avant que très vite la blonde ne reprenne le dessus.

-La prochaine fois on pourrait revenir ensemble. J'aimerai beaucoup en apprendre plus sur toi.

Ils étaient rentrés ensemble et il l'avait poliment raccompagné jusque chez elle. Et étrangement, après cette rencontre inattendue au cimetière, ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter de plus en plus souvent.

 **Sai ne savait pas vraiment quel avenir il pouvait avoir. Longtemps il avait pensé que son seul avenir aurait été d'être avec son frère éternellement mais les choses avaient changé et il avait grandit reclus et sans sentiments. Maintenant le monde s'ouvrait à lui. À lui se présentaient toutes les possibilités et tous les rêves possibles. Et elle, elle était là, avec lui. Lentement, il tentait dans son esprit, de dessiner ce à quoi pouvait ressembler un avenir avec elle.**

Les jours passaient et il trouvait toujours autant agréable de passer du temps avec elle. Comme si il redécouvrait toute sorte de sensations qu'il avait jusqu'alors oublié et enfoui au fond de lui. Passer une heure avec elle, lui était plus bénéfique que des heures entières à lire un bouquin sur les sentiments humains. En quelque sorte, elle lui réapprenait les bases. Les sentiments « classiques », la joie, la tristesse, la colère, etc. Et tout leur entourage était surpris de le voir chaque jour un peu plus s'améliorer. Il se souviendra toujours du regard surpris qu'elle lui a lancé quand il s'est remis pour les premières fois à rire. Certes ce n'était pas un grand rire aux éclats, mais tout de même, c'était pour _eux_ une grande avancée. Il n'y avait bien qu'avec elle qu'il devenait aussi expressif.

Il avait finit par se faire accepter de tous. Oh certes, il n'était toujours pas la plus expressive des personnes, mais on va dire qu'au moins il ne sortait plus d'ânerie et savait faire preuve d'un peu plus de tact.

Plus le temps passait, plus il s'attachait à elle. Il se surprenait à attendre chaque jour le moment où il pourrait la croiser. Depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, il avait sentit comme quelque chose de différent envers elle. Ça n'avait pas été la même chose que lorsqu'il avait rencontré Sakura, non cette fille avait quelque chose de différent. Et depuis qu'il avait commencé à la fréquenter, il sentait de nouveaux sentiments naître en lui, même si il n'arrivait pas totalement à les définir. Quoi qu'il en soit, leur lien devenait de plus en plus fort, c'était un fait dont il été assuré. Tout doucement des gestes s'installaient entre eux. Il n'y avait rien d'anormale à ce qu'il lui prenne la main, qu'elle pose sa tête sur son épaule ou bien même qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. C'était une agréable sensation qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il partageait un contact avec elle.

Bien sûr il était reprit de toute part.

Par ses coéquipiers à elle.

« Sache tu t'es embarqué dans quelque chose de galère. »

Mais surtout par Sakura.

« Tu es sérieux Sai ? Rassure moi, tu n'es pas de train de lui mentir? »

Il était certain que le moindre de ses faux pas, Sakura lui rendrait au triple, et cela lui donnait des frissons.

Il avait également finit par faire la connaissance de sa mère. Ino lui avait fait de nombreuses recommandations. Mais une fois après l'avoir rencontré les choses avaient été tellement naturelles. À la fin de leur rencontre sa mère avait déclaré l'avoir trouvé très charmant.

Un soir alors qu'il la raccompagnait chez elle, elle avait eu l'audace de l'embrasser. C'était une chose qu'il appréciait chez elle, elle agissait souvent à l'instinct. Il avait d'abord été surpris par le geste. Ses pensées s'étaient bousculées dans son esprit et, bon sang, il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait lu dans ce fichu bouquin. Mais plus il la sentait se serrer contre lui plus son cerveau s'éteignait pour le laisser agir librement. Il se surprit à passer ses bras autour de sa taille et à répondre à ce baiser qui fut le premier d'une longue série.

Il y a eu cette nuit. Cette nuit où, pour une fois malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lire dans les livres c'est le corps de sa partenaire, ses moindre soupirs et frissons, qu'il avait écouté. Il se souvient avoir caressé chaque parcelle de sa peau et observé chacune des expressions qui passaient sur son visage. D'avoir admiré ses cheveux qui entouraient son visage, comme une auréole, un vrai ange, une véritable œuvre d'art, avait-il pensé. Ils s'étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre. Elle avait lentement passé son bras autour de sa taille et enfoui son visage dans son cou. Mais ce qui resta gravé dans son esprit ce sont les mots qu'elle a chuchoté, juste avant de s'endormir. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un prononçait ces mots pour lui. C'était la première fois que ces mots lui étaient adressés. Son cœur s'était emballé, son esprit avait tourné toute la nuit et il n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil. Il avait alors passé son temps à l'admirer dans son sommeil tandis que ses paroles tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. C'était comme si des morceaux d'un puzzle s'assemblaient et il commençait à comprendre toute l'affection qu'elle pouvait lui porter.

Le lendemain quand il lui avait demandé de répéter ses paroles, il avait vu son visage s'empourprer au plus haut point. Mais timidement, en baisant les yeux, elle avait réitéré ses paroles et il avait de nouveau sentit cette boule gonfler au fond de son ventre. Alors qu'elle relevait lentement la tête pour voir sa réaction, elle s'était sentit plus gêné que jamais.

-Sai, tu pleurs?

Elle s'était avancée avec précipitation près de lui et avait d'une main distraite caressé sa joue avant qu'il ne la saisisse dans ses bras comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Et à ses yeux maintenant elle l'était. Bien sûr elle savait qu'il ne répondrait pas tout de suite, mais elle saurait faire preuve de patience, pour lui.

 **Maintenant il était sûr de lui. Son avenir pouvait encore être brouillon mais il serait avec elle.**

Il choisit sa soirée, un bel été, et son endroit préféré, dans un beau parc de Konoha, pour enfin lui dire ces mêmes paroles et la demander en mariage. Elle avait bondit de joie et c'était ruée sur lui pour l'enlacer dans ses bras, le couvrant de baiser papillon. C'est sûr, elle était l'opposée de lui, mais c'était avec ses yeux toujours aussi expressifs et ses grands gestes qu'il _l'aimait_. Elle s'était exclamée qu'avec ça elle allait faire rougir de jalousie Sakura. Puis une fois que son excitation était retombée, ils avaient passé le reste de la soirée blottit l'un contre l'autre à regarder les étoiles.

Ils s'étaient unit en présence de tous leurs amis. Ça avait été un jour mémorable et il l'avait trouvé plus resplendissante que jamais.

Quelques mois plus tard elle lui avait parlé d'avoir un enfant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un tel sujet était abordé. Avant même leur mariage elle lui avait fait part de son envie d'avoir une famille, des enfants. Il avait passé plusieurs nuits blanches à réfléchir à tout ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Le sens du mot famille ne lui était plus inconnu, mais restait malgré tout difficile à mettre en pratique. En son cœur il avait comprit que lui aussi, il voulait une famille, mais surtout il la voulait avec elle, c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait épousé.

Alors quand elle remit le sujet sur le tapis, il saisit un peu plus l'importance de son engagement avec elle. Il voulait la rendre heureuse alors il ne lui refuserait rien. La voir sourire lui réchauffait toujours le cœur.

Le jour où elle lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte, il ne prit pas tout de suite conscience de ce que ça allait impliquer. L'idée de devenir père, d'avoir la charge d'un enfant, l'aimer, l'éduquer, n'était pas encore claire dans son esprit. Mais au fur et à mesure que les jours et les mois passaient, que son ventre grossissait, il commençait à saisir.

Une soirée, il s'était retrouvé avec les garçons de leur génération. Avec la quantité d'alcool qu'ils avaient bu, les langues avaient commencé à se délier. Naruto certainement avait été celui qui avait parut le plus misérable de leur groupe. Il pleurait à grosses larmes, gémissant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à être un bon père. Sai l'avait observé silencieusement et c'était remis en question. Une sensation dont il n'avait encore jamais fait l'expérience était entrain de le prendre de court. C'était un mélange de peur et d'appréhension. Il cru alors pendant un instant, que lui aussi allait sombrer en dépression. Heureusement pour eux, même si Shikamaru n'en menait pas large, il était celui du groupe qui avait encore le plus la tête sur ses épaules.

« Le plus important c'est qu'on l'aime notre gosse. Après on a vécu des batailles bien pire que ça, donc le reste ne devrait pas être bien difficile. »

C'est quelque chose dont il avait rediscuté avec elle. Assis dans leur salon, il avait finit par lui faire part de ses angoisses. Lentement elle lui avait sourit et avait saisit sa main pour la poser sur son ventre déjà bien arrondi. Puis d'une voix douce qu'elle ne prenait que très rarement elle s'était mit à lui parler.

« Je sais que cet enfant ne te détestera pas, et que tu ne seras pas un mauvais père, Sai. Ça j'en suis sûr, parce que je sais que, cet enfant tu va l'aimé et qu'à nous deux, on fera tout pour le rendre heureux. Tu lui apprendras à dessiner et vous passerez des heures ensemble! »

Alors qu'elle prononçait encore sa phrase il pouvait sentir les coups donnés contre sa main sur le ventre rebondit de sa femme.

Ses paroles lui réchauffèrent le cœur et ses angoisses disparurent.

Quand enfin, quelques mois plus tard, il était né. C'était un petit garçon. Le teint pâle et quelques cheveux blonds sur le caillou. Dès l'instant où Sai le pris dans ses bras toutes les craintes qu'il avait pu avoir avant s'envolèrent. C'était clair, il allait aimer cet enfant et il ferait tout pour qu'il soit heureux. Cet enfant ne vivrait pas les mêmes horreurs que lui, il serait comme sa mère, toujours enjoué et expressif

Ils étaient seuls dans la chambre à ce moment là. Et comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois dans le cimetière, elle lui reposa cette question.

-Sai, tu pleurs ?

Il hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien. Elle avait certainement été la seule personne à le voir pleurer jusqu'à maintenant. Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui, au bord du lit et le serra contre elle, admirant au dessus de son épaule le fruit de leur amour. Ses oreilles savourèrent une nouvelle fois ces délicieux mots qu'il chuchota pour elle et pour leur fils.

 **Sai voyait enfin clair. Un autre futur et de nouveaux rêves plein de couleurs pour lui et sa famille.**

Plus le temps passait, plus il s'émerveillait de le voir grandir. Il adorait passer du temps avec lui dans ses bras. Sentir son cœur battre contre le sien. Comment avait-il pu imaginer qu'il passerait à côté de toutes ces émotions qui étaient toutes aussi merveilleuses les unes que les autres?

Il adorait les moments où ils se blottissaient tous les uns contre les autres pour dormir ensemble. Il adorait quand, dès qu'il fut capable de tenir un crayon, il commença à lui apprendre à dessiner. Et quand, bien plus grand, une fois à l'académie, il commença à lui apprendre comment se battre.

* * *

S'il y a une chose que Inojin adore plus que tout c'est la visite qu'il fait avec toute sa famille au cimetière.

Sa mère apporte toujours des azalées violettes qu'elle dépose sur les tombes qu'ils visitent. Ils commencent toujours par celle d'Asuma Sarutobi. Celui qui avait été le leader de l'équipe de sa mère. Elle se met alors à lui parler de ces années lorsqu'elle était encore genin et des missions qu'elle avait pu accomplir avec son équipe et son professeur.

Ensuite il y a la tombe d'Inoichi Yamanaka, son grand-père. Sa mère passe un temps fou à lui raconter tous ses exploits et quel grand homme il avait été. Inojin reste toujours très attentif et est toujours curieux d'en apprendre plus sur ces grands Hommes.

Puis sa famille se dirige vers le monument des héros, tout au fond du cimetière. Là, ils s'asseyent sur le sol. Il s'installe bien à l'aise contre sa mère tandis que son père se met en face de lui. Puis de sa pochette arrière, il sort un petit livre de dessin. Son père n'est pas une personne qui parle beaucoup, ça mère au contraire, elle, a toujours la langue bien pendue. Non, son père reste le plus souvent calme et en retrait. Inojin a comprit dès son plus jeune âge que son père n'était pas doué pour les sentiments, néanmoins ce n'est pas quelque chose dont il lui tient rigueur. Alors pour une fois que ce n'est pas sa mère qui parle, mais son père, Inojin devient deux fois plus attentif. Et comme toujours c'est avec des yeux pétillants qu'il écoute son père lui raconter l'histoire de ces deux garçons et des rêves qu'ils avaient pour leurs avenirs.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
